Pink Camellia
by Eclair Sky
Summary: "Kai" "Hmm... What is it, Shinichi?" "Let's go... Visit them" as an afterthought, Shinichi added, "It's been a while." "Let's go Shinichi, I miss them too." "We miss him the most though" Prequel for 'Flying Time'


**Alright... So... I know I post this one in the 'Flying Time' last night but when I went to sleep... Ideas hit me like bullets so I had decided to seperate this one and make it into a one-shot. I'll be writting a sequel for 'Flying Time' where the plot isn't that deoressing or heavy! Promise! (So stay tuned for the third one!)**

 **You can said that is kind of like a prequel for 'Flying Time'.. Because tell me, who like to read a depressing chapters twice? Not me though.**

 **To Cartness : Here is your request for wanting to know how Giotto meet Kaito and Shinichi. I hope that I did it right.**

 **Note: Ignore the OOC-ness because this story had become an AU one. (It write itself!) Grammar too. Ignore that error or do any of you volunteer to be my personal Beta? *wink *wink**

 **Do enjoy.**

* * *

On top of the Tokyo tower, the two people that had carried the title of the Moon and Star guardian of the Vongola are sitting rather comfortably on the Tokyo Tower rooftop.

The night wind caressed their face gently, making them sigh in content.

The Moon guardian, Kuroba Kaito, or now known as the Kaitou KID or the Moonlit Magician wore a simple black winter jacket.

For the Star guardian, Kudo Shinichi, or now known as the Detective of the East or Modern Sherlock wore the same clothes as Kaito. They just sat at the rooftop quietly, staring at the colourful light from the city.

Or you can say that Shinichi just sat there and enjoy the night view while Kaito use a binocular to view the next place his upcoming diamond will take place.

' _The security in that building isn't that tight and Nakamori-keibu won't be that hard to deal, like always.'_

"Kai…"

Shinichi quietly called the magician and Kaito internally winced at the tone. He knew that tone.

"Hmm… What is it, Shinichi?" Kaito asked while still staring at the building he had set his eyes at. Trying to be calm for he know that when Shinichi use that sad, lonely, melancholic, _missmisshemisshim_ tone, he have to be strong.

Mentally

"Let's go… visit them…" As an afterthought, Shinichi added,

"It's been a while."

His companion let out a melancholic smile

"A while indeed, time sure flies fast."

"…" Shinichi watched as Kaito snapped his fingers and the binocular disappear with a pink smoke.

Another pink smoke erupted and a hang glider was now on Kaito's back, the transportation that brings them here in the first place. Kaito let out his hand for Shinichi to grab.

"Let's go, Shinichi, I miss them too."

"Both of us do."

"We miss _him_ the most though."

"Yes… Yes, we do."

With ease, both of them set off.

-X-

' _So this is a noble standard ball huh?'_

A tall blond Italian was seen walking to the open balcony, wanting to have a fresh air after associating himself in - _trying_ – to make a friendly relationship with the nobles in the party. For the benefit of his famiglia and also to make his first appearance in the high class society.

Giotto Vongola

The boss of the raising famiglia, Vongola.

' _All of them are so arrogant, thinking that they have everything in the world.'_

The blond, named Giotto let out a deep sigh. How he wish that G are with him right now or even _any_ of his guardians here to accompany him but unfortunately, only him was invited to this too grant ball.

So he came here, all alone.

Reluctantly

The night wind gently brushed his face, making his defying gravity blond hair sways softly.

He faced his back from the night view the balcony gave and leaned on one of the pillar, slightly hiding himself from the view of people inside the ball room and stared at the people in there.

Chatting and laughing, enjoying themselves and have fun.

Giotto could only hope that no one noticed his sudden disappearance because he seriously needs a space right now and fresh air.

The fact that the young boss still didn't get use of this grant thingy meeting of the nobles because hey, he grew up in an orphan and play with mud and all, making him a little bit awkward in this gathering.

The absent of his guardians also didn't help.

How Giotto wished that there are a noble that are at the same age as him. He don't care whom, he just needed a companion that isn't too arrogant or too flashy or trying fruitlessly to seduce him or way older than him.

Someone that is willing to accompany him until this ball end.

"You seem depressed there, Signor Giotto."

"Lonely too, if I may add."

Two pair of voice came from his back and Giotto immediately turned around. He was sure that there isn't anyone in the balcony just now.

How come they can sneak behind him?

How come his hyper intuition didn't go haywire because of them?

As Giotto faced both of them, his eyes widened a bit at the sight that greets him.

There, on the fence, sat two figures that looked like around his age, the left figure wore white suit with black button up shirt and red tie. He has messy brown hair and indigo eyes.

While the figure on his right wore black suit with white button up shirt and a matching red tie. His companion has a more neat hair but a little bit dark colour and a pair of bright hue eyes.

 _Later that night, before Giotto went to sleep, he compared both eyes with ruby and sapphire diamonds._

The blond wonder why both of them wore the opposite colour of their companion but Giotto can't find it didn't suit them, they look _so right_ with it.

Both of them sat on the fence with ease and made it look more comfortable than the fluffy chairs in the ball room.

At their back, the moon and star shine brighter than Giotto remember it a few minutes ago.

If the Vongola boss didn't know better, he would thought that the two figure, the one in the white suit grinned at him while the one with the black suit gave him a small smile, had materialise out of thin air and that they are a ghost.

A pair of handsome ghost apparently.

But his gaze caught the single rope that being tied on the fence that seems long enough to reach the bottom and then it just clicked.

Oh

.

.

.

 _Oh_

Both of them had climb up and they are no ghost, they are human.

A butler then came in and looking at both figure with a stern gaze or was that a fond gaze?

"Do you think that you can enter the ball from here when both of you are late, Signor Kudo, Signor Kuroba?"

"Aww, we got caught again, Shinichi!" The man in white suit said with a grin as he hopped down from the fence.

He didn't sound guilty or nervous for his action.

His companion gave him a glare at him as he also hopped down from the fence.

"That isn't my fault, whose plan to take an evening nap under the tree in the forest?"

"Which you agreed to went along."

"If I didn't, you will sleep in the forest the whole night _comfortably_."

The butler then sighed at their antics. Giotto thought that this maybe a usual occurrence for both of the nobles.

He figured out that this two must be a noble because by the look at their clothes, it was fine made and the fact that the butler didn't usher them out already for _sneaking_ is something.

Wait

 _Signor Kudo?_

 _Signor Kuroba?_

Giotto think he know them. G did drill almost all the name of nobles in their town for him to remember.

 _Kudo…_

 _Kuroba…_

As in…

 _Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito?!_

Two nobles that didn't really look like noble with how many time they spent with the commoner and involve themselves in the commoner affair yet still being respected by the upper class for their intelligence and the power they family have?

 _That_ Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito?

As Giotto lost in his thought, he didn't noticed Kaito, the figure in white suit, walked near him. He only realise his presence when the man snapped his fingers in front of his face and small pink smoke came out.

"Whoa-!"

As the smoke cleared, a flower was on his hand and he gave it to Giotto with a little bow. The blond took it without looking at the flower because his gaze was caught by the beautiful colour of indigo that Kaito eyes have.

' _Like ruby'_

Kaito grinned

"Ciao, my name is Kuroba Kaito and this is Kudo Shinichi, nice to finally meet you, Giotto!" Kaito motioned his hand toward Shinichi who also gave a smile.

' _Finally?'_

Giotto smiled in response and greets them back. As he broke their gaze to look at the type of flower he has been given, his mind stopped working.

In his gentle grip is one, Gloxinia.

' _Is there one in town?'_

While Giotto didn't really know the language of flower that much and that there are so many more flowers blooming at this time of year that Kaito can gave him, he do know what Gloxinia meant.

That and he know that Kaito didn't just give him flower carelessly.

' _Gloxinia; Love at the first sight'_

Well, seemed like his wish for a companion has been granted. He got more than a companion.

-X-

There in a forest somewhere in Japan, mainly near a town named Namimori, two internationally popular figures walked through it.

They walked through the forest with ease despite the snow.

It was winter now and New Year will come in a thirty minutes more.

They walked until they are at the front of a tall bushes that are covered by the snow, making it looked like a white wall. They walked pass it and just as they foot passed the bushes, their surrounding immediately changed.

What greeted them is a small field being covered by snow and a big lone fully blossomed cherry blossoms tree at the middle of the field. Not affected by the weather, courtesy of Kaito's illusion.

Both Shinichi and Kaito know how much the first generation of Vongola liked Cherry blossoms.

Under the tree, lay six graves lined up in front of the cherry blossoms. The grave was mixed with the snow and the pink leaves cherry blossoms.

It looks so pretty, cherry blossoms mixed in the snow.

Beautiful and magical

Yet felt so sad and lonely.

Just seeing the graves make Shinichi want to cry, Kaito's grip on his hand tightened to remind him that he still have Kaito.

That they still have each other _but_ that didn't kill the fact that they had lost their dear family.

That there is no longer Alaude to spar with or Daemon to trick or Asari to play the music with or G to share their knowledge or Lampo to spoil or Knuckle to learn about medic or…

Or their Giotto to give them affection, protection and love

They had passed away long, long, _long_ ago.

They had been absent from their lives for four hundredth years.

Live grow and die and yet _not them._

Not Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito

They can't join the other because of those _people_. Because of _them_.

Both him and Kaito should have been dead already, should not be the one suffering here, and should not be the one that got separated from their loves one.

From their other half

Both of them can _die_.

 _Die_

 _YesYesYesYesYesTheyCanDie_

 _Die_

 _TheyShouldHadBeenDeadRightNow_

 _Die_

 _DieAndMeetTheirFamilyAgain_

 _So_

 _So_

 _SoWhyCan'tTheyJustBeDeadAlread-_

Two warm hands found themselves around Shinichi body and he realised that Kaito had hugged him. That is when he finally realised the cold line on his face.

Crying

He was crying and he can't stop the tears from leaking out.

Yes, Kaito knew when Shinichi use _that tone_ that meant that Shinichi's mind had gone a little bit dark and depressing.

This meant that Shinichi had been too stressed and tired.

Tired of life

Tired of living

Tired of everything

Not that Shinichi's work as the homicide detective help him release his stress or help him getting better. If not, sometimes it makes his lover worse.

"D-Don't thinking of giving away your live like that, Shinichi." Kaito whispered into his ears.

That always cheery voice sound so broken to Shinichi. No, that isn't his Kaito. His Kaito didn't suit to be that depressing.

Giotto and the other will tear the whole down to capture the person that make his Kaito broken like that.

 _Ah_

 _But…_

It was _him_. Shinichi is the one that make his Kaito like that but how can he help it? It's been so long. A very long live for both of them and, and, _and…_

"I miss them, Kai. I miss all of them. I miss Giotto!" His voice cracked and the holds tightened.

"I know, I know, I miss them too. I miss all of them. Every second, days, years, always b-but Shinichi _love_ ,"

That is, that nickname. Kaito didn't usually use that nickname. He uses it when he wants Shinichi full attention and is serious and to make Shinichi… become Shinichi again.

Kaito let go of his hug and his hands moved to cupped Shinichi's cold face and gently moved his thumbs to wipe the tears.

"We need to be _strong_ , need to be _sane_ , need to be _patient_ , need to be _brave_ and need to be _wise_ for we live an eternity, love." Kaito caressed Shinichi's cheeks lovingly but his eyes, his beautiful indigo eyes look so sad.

Shinichi want to clear away that sadness. _Can he?_

"We live for our loves one and that we need to live to the fullest… To finish our _mission_."

Shinichi blinked.

That's right.

They have a live long mission to be finished. How could he _forget_ that? It seems like he is getting older despite his young appearance.

Shinichi holds on Kaito front jacket tightened and leaned slowly towards Kaito.

"Kai"

Just like that, both of them shared a kiss.

A kiss that held each other feeling; of how insecure both of them are. How they fragile sanity try to break them. How everyday live make them struggles. How memories always caught them off guard.

How they only have each other left.

Shinichi let go of the kiss and put his forehead against Kaito.

"Feel better now?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi nodded.

They stayed in that position for a while before Kaito broke it and grabbed Shinichi hand. They then walked towards the middle grave, Giotto's grave.

Kaito snapped his fingers and pink smokes erupted on top of each graves except Giotto's. After the smokes cleared, on each graves lay a single Forget-Me-Not flower on it.

Only Kaito can produce flowers that are out of season.

Both of them crouched down in front of Giotto's grave and both Shinichi and Kaito snapped their fingers. Pink smoke appeared and each held a flower in their hands.

Shinichi held a pink Camellia; longing for you

Kaito held a single blossom red Rose; I love you; I still love you

In sync, both of them put the flowers on Giotto's grave.

They both smiled.

Up in the sky, fireworks were launched, illuminating the night sky with rainbows of colours.

"Happy New Year, dear love, dear family."

This time, Shinichi grabbed Kaito's hand. It felt so warm even though their surrounding is so cold.

They stand up and Kaito lovingly bumped his nose into Shinichi's. Their grip on each other tightened.

"Shinichi…"

"Yes?"

"Let's go _home_."

There is silence between them for a while before Shinichi slowly nodding, as if to confirm himself.

"Yeah, let's do that. Let's go _home_."

Kaito give him a kiss on the cheek for that.

* * *

 **Alright... I'm continuing this story though the update will be... once a while. Or when I'm inspired enough. (Look out for the Flying Time's sequel you guys!)**

 **So for that, do give me prompt or ideas you want to happen in the story when both side meet. Though not all idea will be used or if it does, it maybe will be adjusted for the story sakes.**

 **Don't forget to review please!**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **May this year filled with happiness and fun!**

 **Love,**

-SKY-


End file.
